


Music of the Night

by halscv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halscv/pseuds/halscv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but like seriously<br/>what ever ur name is<br/>i<br/>i like you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bold is sirius
> 
> italics is remus

**tbh high school musical is the bomb**

_i dont know who you are but i kinda agree_

**oops sorry tht was not fr you**

_i realized_

**you like high school musical**

_almost as much as i like hannah montana_

**we should be friends**

_agreed_

* * *

**WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER**

_nope too early in the morining you evil evil person_

**i stayed up all night watching tht goddamn movie**

**+its many sequels**

**multiple times**

**i have an addiction**

_i can tell_

_i would also like to point out i was joking im not a disney freak_

**wow**

**no longer friends**

_ok_

**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE**

_ik_

**fine friends again**

_sure why not_

* * *

**we have 'bonded' over a mutual love of disney**

**kind of**

**but i dont know your name ???**

_too bad_

**plss**

_no_

**why not**

_i literally have know idea who you are y would give you my name??_

**fine**

**Moony**

_pls dont call me by my usrname_

**you are too difficult tbh**

**friendship over once again**

_drama llama_

**u keep gaining that friendship back idk how**

_im just amaizng like that_

_Padfoot_

_wht kind of usrname is padfoot??_

**a cool username**

_oh_

_well of course_

_brb while i laugh in a pillow_

**i dont find you amusing**

_my friend Alice says the same thing_

_'your too sarcastic moony, god!'_

**well she's got a point your a little sassy bitch**

_thnks_

**you be sassy while i watch more hannah montana**

**byee**

_its even more funny cause i know your not kidding_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my dear friend Katie for helping me with the title


	2. Chapter 2

**moony**

_padfoot_

**im v v v sad atm**

_and why is tht?_

**i accidentally deleted high school musical off of the dvr**

**this calls for a funeral**

_i cant tell if ur being serious or no_

**im v v serious**

**IT WAS THE KARAOKE VERISON**

**CAN YOU FEEL MY PAIN MOONY**

**THERE ARE TEARS RUNNING DOWN MY FACE**

**MY MATE JAMES CAN TELL YOU ITS TRUE**

**THE TEARS MOONY**

**THE TEArs**

_i_

_i dont know how to respond_

_u r literally a psycho_

_and i thought i was crazy_

**ha I am real crazy**

**the musical obsession is usually a turn off tbh**

**im surpirsed we're still talking**

**but i wont quite this addiction**

_is that the only turn off? or are you even more crazy_

**honestly no besides the crazy family issue and my extreme clinginess theres the whining**

**and my long hair that guys dont seem to like**

**long hair is punk moony**

_yes it is padfoot_

_dont let any1 tell you otherwise_

**thnk u moony**

**a true friend**

* * *

**do you have any turn offs**

nothing like yours

_im bi_

_thats my turn off_

_most people dont like bisexuals it makes them, think ill leave them for the other gender_

_one of my roommates thinks im straight_

_the other thinks gay_

_they have a bet going_

_i dont have the heart to break it to them_

**those poor souls**

**any other turn offs**

_not really_

_im prtty perfect_

**u sound like me now**

_no i cant be like padfoot_

_to be padfoot is to be trash_

**cant argue**

**trash and proud**

_you be proud_

_to be trash is to be everything_

**i will happily accept my trash award now**

* * *

**i just had a realization**

_and that is???_

**lets meet each other irl**

_l yes let me meet the serial killer w a disney obsession_

_gd idea padfoot_

**ik v much smart right**

**but like seriously what ever ur name is**

**i**

**i like you**

**...**

**this is the time when you say it back**

_yeah yeah_

_i kind of like you too padfoot_

_even with the disney addiction_

**that is the most special-ist thing ive ever heard moony**

**im tearing up**

_pls_

_stop_

**ok ok**

**you kno what else**

_wat_

**you should tell me your name**

_mmm_

_no_

_you have to guess_

**evil moony evil**

_my specialty_

_i get it from my mum_

**remind me to never meet ur mum**

**im scared**

_u should be even_

_im scared tbh_


	3. Chapter 3

**i hate james**

_and why is that?_

**he is forcing me to leave the house**

_aw poor u_

**i just spend 5 hours training**

**i would like to not go for a run thnk u v much**

_ew sports_

**i am disgusted by u**

_the feeling is mutual_

**how can u not like sports???**

_im more of a sit around and eat kinda guy_

**shame moony shame**

**let me guess pizza is ur one true love**

_u know me so well padfoot_

**that is gross**

_ur gross_

**best comeback ever**

**i play football and eat salads**

_i sit on the couch and devour boxes of piz_ za

**how are we still friends**

_a mutual love of musicals_

**i thought u hated high school musical**

_that movie is crap tbh_

_BUT im a huge musical junky_

_very year before Christmas my mum and i go to see a broadway show_

**i am v much jelly**

_u should be_

**i cry because i watch all my musicals on utube**

_oh god the horror_

* * *

**after spending an hour running james comes inside and proceeds to make out w his girlfriend lily**

_i am disgusted_

**y didnt i get a kiss**

_r u trying to make me jealous_

**no**

**are u jealous**

_wat_

_no_

_i dont like u padfoot_

**oh i see**

**trying to decrease my ego**

**u sly bitch**

_:)_

* * *

**this saturday**

_excuse_ _me padfoot?_

**im being the man here and asking you out on a date**

_u dont seem like the manly type_

**i dont know what ur talking abt**

**im v much punk rock and manly**

_so_

_this saturday?_

**yes**

**im taking u to see the best musical ever**

_it better be good_

_i know a lot of good musicals_

**ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW**

_im impressed_

_ur more punk rock than i imagined_

**thnk u thnk u**

**im very smart ik**

**u can meet at my place @ 3 so james can give u the talk**

**then we'll go see it**

**we can take my motorcycle**

_i dont know what more terrifying_

_james giving me the talk_

_or u riding a motorcycle_

**both are equal amounts terrifying**

**u may die either way**

_well im looking forward to this date padfoot_

**as am i moony**

* * *

 

**quick truth or dare while i endure just dance?**

_1, ew exercise and 2, why not_

**shame upon u moony**

**SHAME**

_if u love dancing so much why aren't u playing_

**ive already been booted from the game**

**i suck too much apparently**

**i beg to differ**

_i bet u dance lovely padfoot_

_like a dying antelope_

**ur confidence in me is lacking**

_ive never had any confidence in u padfoot_

**i dont know why i hang out with such cruel people**

**anyway**

**lets stop being mean to padfoot and play**

**truth or dare?**

_dare i guess_

_how bad could it be_

_we're playing over texts_

**u shld be very scared**

**im pretty good at this game**

**ok moony**

**i dare u to send me a picture of that beautiful face**

_how about no_

**ITS A DARE**

**U MUST**

_only if u send one back padfoot_

**that is not how the game works moony**

_finnnnneee_

_[pic]_

**...**

**speechless**

_ik ik_

_im not the most prettiest person in the world_

_are u disappointed?_

**dissapointed**

**no**

**more like awestruck**

**ur like a god moony**

**w those cheekbones**

**and freckles**

**and the hair**

**it looks so lush and curly**

**and thnk u for send me a full body pick**

**those legs**

**they looks so long**

**ur chest**

**im dying rn**

**pls write on my gravestone: death by hot boy**

_padfoot_

_pls_

_im blushing now u idiot_

_its ur turn_

**ok**

**ill take one now**

**just give me a minute to calm down**

**[pic]**

_its my turn to be speechless_

_PADFOOT_

_U NEVER TOLD ME HOW HOT U WERE_

_WE CANT DATE NOW_

_I CANT STAND NEXT TO U_

_ILL EMBARRASS MYSELF_

_MY GOD UR HAIR_

_ITS SO LONG_

_AND UR ADORABLY SHORT_

_AND LOOK AT THOSE MUSCLES_

_I HATE U_

_AND UR PERFECT LOOKS_

**moony**

**u need to stop**

**we talked about that ego thing**

_im sorry_

_its just_

_damn_

**james is telling me to stop smiling at my phone like an idiot**

_alice just told me i look like a happy tomato_

**a happy tomato and a smiling idiot**

**we make one heck of a team moony**

_indeed we do padfoot_


	4. Chapter 4

**jack**

**mark**

**alex**

**brian**

_nope_

_no_

_nada_

_nahhhh_

**just tell me plsss**

_wheres the fun in that_

**fine u dont get to know my name**

_and im perfectly fine w tht_

**MOONY**

**UR SUPPOSED TO BE HEARTBROKEN**

**UR SUPPOSED TO CRY OUT**

**'WHY PADFOOT? JUST TELL ME UR NAME!!!!'**

_im so sorry that i have no emotions_

_u'll know my name when i come up to ur door_

**just so u knw**

**ive been getting really jealous of lily and james**

**but now i guess i wont makeout w u**

**because i dont FUCKING KNOW UR NAME**

_u have to guess_

**THEN GIVE ME A HINT FOR CHRISTS SAKE**

_padfoot im going to put this lightly_

_u a fucking drama queen mate_

**that wasn't lightly moony**

_ik_

**what am iu going to do w u**

**ur too sassy**

**u need to cut back on the sass  
**

_what can i say_

_im a very sarcastic person_

_it took my friend alice 4 months to get my dry humour_

**i have a feeling u lily would be great friends**

_if shes anything like me_

_we'lll be the best of friends_

**shes a short fiery red head who yells at everything**

_same_

**i dont think i want u two in the same room**

_we'd be the ultimate team_

* * *

 

_it starts with a r_

_and its not a common name_

_and its part of a pair_

_ur turn  
_

**thats all i get?**

_yep_

_now u give me hints_

**i thought u didnt care  
**

_i lied_

_now hurry up_

**it starts with an s**

**its also pretty uncommon**

**and my whole family has similar names**

_what does that mean_

**all our names have something in common**

_wow_

_very much help thanks padfoot_

_**ur welcome** _

* * *

_i have fucked up horribly_

**and what exactly happened moony**

_i dont usually fuck up_

_im pretty perfect_

_but_

**ur very vain**

_ik_

_but fuck_

**are u going to tell me what has happened**

_i might have just sat on my reading glasses_

**U WEAR GLASSES**

_well not anymore_

**U WEAR GLASSES**

**AS IN ADORABLE NERDY GLASSES**

_adorable nerdy BROKEN glasses_

_i can barely see what ur typing_

_and im NOT asking alice for help_

**i cant get over the fact that u wear glasses**

**u are a dorky cutie**

_padfoot_

_i can barely see wat u are saying_

_but im blushing_

_why do u do this_

**because**

**its just so**

**so**

**CUTE**

_no one wants to be just cute padfoot_

**well on ur case being just cute is perfectly fine**

**but ur obviously more than cute moony**

**ive seen ur picture**

**ur pretty hot**

_im not on ur level padfoot_

**dont u dare degrade urself moony**

**ur like jmaes when he was pining over lily**

**'im not this and ill never be that'**

**its bs**

_for such a punk person_

_ur pretty sweet padfoot_

**yeah well no ones supposed to know** _  
_

**they cant know about the sweetness on the insides**

**i have a reputation to keep**

_ur secret is safe with me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really busy with school atm moment because finals so updates are gonna be really slow im so sorry


End file.
